city_life_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Traffic law
SUB C1: Vehicular manslaughter. – If you kill someone while driving, you will be charged with vehicular manslaughter. This is regardless of whether you were breaking another traffic law, such as speeding. NOTE: If you deliberately kill someone using your motor vehicle, you will be arrested and charged with murder. It is at the arresting officer’s discretion whether or not you killed somebody with your motor vehicle deliberately. SUB- C2: DWI/DUI. (a) It is unlawful and punishable as provided in this act for any person who is intoxicated to operate or be in actual physical control of a motor vehicle. (b) The City Life Police Department shall arrest any person in violation of this act, revoke the driving License of an arrested person, fine them five hundred dollars ($500) and repo their vehicle which is to be collected from Police Dept with new driving licence which will be checked by Police officer before releasing the vehicle to said person. SUB C3: Minor traffic offences. – If you break any minor traffic laws while driving, you will be pulled over for the minor traffic offence. If you cannot provide an adequate reason for the minor traffic offence, then you will be charged for breaking that traffic law. Minor Traffic Laws Include: Speeding, Running Stop Signs, Running a Red Light, Failing to Yield to Emergency Vehicles (With the exception of Emergency vehicles that are not using their emergency lights or sirens), obstructing a Junction, Driving off-road in a built up area. NOTE: Drivers may drive off-road, provided they are not in town. This is due to the majority of the map being in the middle of nowhere. However, you may not drive off road in order to avoid Police checkpoints. Nothing in this statute shall prohibit a law enforcement officer while on duty and acting within the scope and course of that duty from driving off-road. SUB- C4: Limitations generally. (a) (1) No person shall drive a vehicle at a speed greater than the permitted speed limit and prudent under the conditions and having regard to the actual and potential hazards then existing. (2) In every event, speed shall be so controlled as may be necessary to avoid colliding with any person, vehicle, or other conveyance on or entering the highway in compliance with legal requirements and the duty of all persons to use due care. (b) On all facilities, except when a special hazard exists that requires lower speed for compliance with subsection (a) of this section, no person shall drive a vehicle at a speed in excess of the following limits: (1) Fifty (50) miles per hour in any urban district; (2) Ninety (90) miles per hour in other locations; © Consistent with the requirements of subsection (a) of this section, the driver of every vehicle shall drive at an appropriate reduced speed when approaching and crossing an intersection or railway grade crossing, when approaching and going around a curve, when approaching the crest of a hill, when traveling upon any narrow or winding roadway, and when special hazard exists with respect to pedestrians or other traffic or by reason of weather or road conditions. (d) No person shall operate any motor-driven cycle at any time at a speed greater than thirty (30) miles per hour unless such motor-driven cycle is equipped with a headlamp or headlamps which are adequate to reveal a person or vehicle at a distance of three hundred feet (300′) ahead. SUB- C5: Restrictions not applicable to emergency vehicles. (a) The prima facie speed limitations set forth in this subchapter shall not apply to authorized emergency vehicles when responding to emergency calls when the driver thereof is operating the vehicle's emergency lights and is also operating an audible signal by bell, siren, or exhaust whistle if other vehicles are present. (b) This section shall not relieve the driver of an authorized emergency vehicle from the duty to drive with due regard for the safety of all persons using the street, nor shall it protect the driver of any emergency vehicle from the consequence of a reckless disregard of the safety of others. © For purposes of this section, “emergency calls” means legitimate emergency situations which call for the operation of an emergency vehicle, including a police vehicle. SUB- C6: Maximum and minimum speed limits — Exceptions. (a) (1) The maximum and minimum speed limits posted shall apply to all vehicles using the facility except authorized emergency vehicles on emergency trips, such as police vehicles on duty, fire vehicles on calls, and ambulances on call. (2) This exemption shall not relieve any driver of an authorized emergency vehicle from his lawful responsibility to drive with due regard for the safety of all persons upon or using the facility, nor shall it protect the operator of any such vehicle from the consequence of a reckless disregard for the safety of others. SUB- C7: Minimum speed regulation. No person shall drive a motor vehicle at such a slow speed as to impede the normal and reasonable movement of traffic except when reduced speed is necessary for safe operation or in compliance with the law. SUB- C8: Driving on mountain roadways. The driver of a motor vehicle traveling through defiles or canyons or on mountain roadways shall hold the motor vehicle under control and as near the right-hand edge of the highway as reasonably possible and, upon approaching any curve where the view is obstructed within a distance of two hundred feet (200′) along the highway, shall give audible warning with the horn of the motor vehicle. SUB- C9: Passing emergency response vehicle or law enforcement vehicle stopped on or near roadway. (a) (1) If an authorized emergency response vehicle or a law enforcement vehicle is parked or stopped at the scene of an emergency or other traffic stop and is displaying a flashing, revolving, or rotating blue, red, or amber and red light, an approaching motor vehicle operator shall move when possible into the farthest lane from the emergency response vehicle or law enforcement vehicle and remain in that lane until past the emergency response vehicle or law enforcement vehicle and any other vehicle involved in the emergency or other traffic stop. (2) If changing lanes is not possible or is determined to be unsafe, an approaching motor vehicle operator shall reduce the motor vehicle's speed, proceed with caution, and maintain a reduced speed, appropriate to the road and the conditions, through the area where the authorized emergency response vehicle or law enforcement vehicle is stopped. (b) (1) (A) Any party who is found guilty of violating this section shall be fined not less than one hundred ($100) nor more than one thousand dollars ($1000), (B) In addition to the penalties prescribed in subdivision (b)(1)(A) of this section, the officer may suspend the person's driver's license. (2) There is created a rebuttable presumption that shall arise in any criminal action under this section to the effect that if it can be proven that a person is the registered owner of a vehicle that is driven in a manner that violates this section, the person is presumed to have been the driver of the vehicle at the time of the violation. (3) the owner of any AI drive is responabile for all actions taken by that AI driver. SUB- C10: Careless and prohibited driving. (a) It shall be unlawful for any person to drive or operate any vehicle in such a careless manner as to keep a proper lookout for other traffic, vehicular or otherwise, or in such a manner as to maintain proper control on the public thoroughfares or private property in City Life. (b) It shall be unlawful for any person to operate or drive any vehicle on the public thoroughfares or private property in City Life in violation of the following prohibited acts: (1) Improper or unsafe lane changes on public roadways; (2) Driving onto or across private property to avoid intersections, stop signs, traffic control devices, or traffic lights; (3) Driving in such a manner, or at such a speed, so as to cause a skidding, spinning, or sliding of tires or a sliding of the vehicle; (4) Driving too close to, or colliding with, parked or stopped vehicles, fixtures, persons, or objects adjacent to the public thoroughfares; (5) Driving a vehicle which has any part thereof, or any object, extended in such fashion as to endanger persons or property; (6) To operate any vehicle in such a manner which would cause a failure to maintain control; (7) To operate a vehicle in any manner, when the driver is inattentive, and such inattention is not reasonable and prudent in maintaining vehicular control. © A person who violates this section shall be subject to a fine one Thousand dollars ($1000). SUB- C11: When lighted lamps required. (1) (a) Every vehicle, except where vehicles are not fitted with lights, upon a roadway at any time from one-half (½) hour after sunset to one-half (½) hour before sunrise and at any other time when there is not sufficient light to render clearly discernible persons and vehicles on the roadway at a distance of five hundred feet (500′) ahead shall display lighted lamps and illuminating devices as respectively required for different classes of vehicles, subject to exceptions with respect to parked vehicles as stated. (2) (A) Every vehicle, except where vehicles are not fitted with lights, upon a roadway shall display lighted lamps and illuminating devices, as respectively required for different classes of vehicles, during any period in which the vehicle's windshield wipers are being used for clearing or cleaning rain, snow, or other precipitation from the windshield because of inclement weather. (b) Every motorcycle and every motor-driven cycle upon a roadway at any time shall display lighted lamps and illuminating devices as respectively required for different classes of vehicles, subject to exceptions with respect to parked vehicles as stated. During the period between sunrise and ending at sunset, the headlamp displayed by a motorcycle or motor-driven cycle may use either a continuous beam. SUB- C12: Lamps on parked vehicles. (a) Any lighted headlamps on a parked vehicle or near the roadway except on private property shall be removed. SUB- C13: Reckless driving. Any person who drives any vehicle in such a manner as to indicate a wanton disregard for the safety of persons or property is guilty of reckless driving. (1) (A) If physical injury to a person results, every person convicted of reckless driving shall be punished by a fine of not less than five hundred dollars ($500) no more than one thousand five hundred dollars ($1,500). (B) However, if the offense involves physical injury to a person, the person convicted shall be punished by imprisonment for not less than twenty (20) minutes.